After Hours
by suitsfan
Summary: Not going to pretend this has a real plot. Harvey. Top!Mike. Harvey's desk.


"I fixed my mistake, Harvey. So why can't you just drop it already?"

"Because it's a mistake that shouldn't have been made to begin with. And besides, what have I told you about puppies cleaning up their own messes?"

"You know what? I am _so_ damn sick of your stupid puppy analogies!"

"Well, I'm not, so get used to it, pup," Harvey said with a condescending smile.

"I'm serious, Harvey. Knock it off," Mike said, frustration building in his voice.

"That's cute, you almost sounded un-puppy like for a moment there."

"Damn it, Harvey. Stop it!" Mike shouted as he pounced forward, grasping onto Harvey's suit jacket, pushing him backwards and up against his own desk.

Harvey knew Mike had balls, he wouldn't have gotten the job if he didn't, but this wasn't a side of Mike that he had quite seen yet. And he might have liked it. Just a little bit.

"Is this supposed to prove that there's some bark to that bite," Harvey said, egging him on.

"God, do you_ ever_ stop talking?"

"Actually, I-"

Harvey barely had time to get out a single word before Mike was kissing him hard, and forcefully.

"Don't talk until I tell you to," Mike demanded as he pulled away from the kiss.

Harvey probably would have laughed off Mike's demand, if he hadn't found the low, throaty way in which he said it to be so damn hot. Mike released the grip from Harvey's shirt and moved his hand to Harvey's chest, pushing him down so that his back was flat against the desk now. He kept his palm pressing down firmly on Harvey's chest, while he started to work the buckle of Harvey's pants with his free hand. Once he had gotten them unbuckled and unzipped, he tugged them and his boxer briefs down to his thighs in one quick motion, pausing as soon as he did so, immediately taking notice of how hard Harvey's cock already was.

Mike laughed sardonically before pinning himself between Harvey's legs, and pressing hard up against Harvey's erection with his own clothed cock, causing a moan to escape Harvey's lips. Mike bent over, leaning down so his face was right up against Harvey's ear. "You want me so bad," he breathed against his skin, which sent a surge of heat straight to Harvey's already hard cock. "Now get up," he said.

Mike helped pull Harvey up off of the desk, and turned him around, guiding him back down so that he was now bent over it.

"Stay," Mike said before walking to grab some lube, and a condom out of his messenger bag. He applied a liberal amount to his fingers, and Harvey only had time to feel him for a brief moment pressing at his entrance, before Mike had pressed two fingers inside of him in a quick motion, he kept still for a moment, letting Harvey get used to the feeling, before starting to work them in and out of Harvey, picking up speed as he went. He crooked his fingers while buried deep inside Harvey, managing to brush against his prostate, which made Harvey gasp and shudder with pleasure.

"Mike," he said, his breathing ragged, "please, I need...mmm" Havey couldn't even finish his sentence because Mike had managed to brush against his prostate again, which immediately annihilated his vocabulary.

Mike knew what he needed though, because he needed it too. The combination of small needy sounds that were coming from Harvey's mouth, and the way his breathing hitched, had Mike just about coming undone. He withdrew his fingers, and started to work at undoing his own pants. Once he got them pulled down he rolled on the condom on and applied a little bit of lube to his cock, which was practically throbbing with want.

Mike placed once hand on the small of Harvey's back to steady him and hold him in place, while he lined up his cock with Harvey's entrace. He could feel Harvey trying to press back onto him.

"No, Harvey. You don't do it. I do."

Harvey was always telling Mike to be more in charge, and more assertive, but Harvey was not appreciating those particular qualities in this exact moment. Mike started to slowly press his cock into Harvey, pausing for a moment once the head was in, and then pushing all the way in. And god, Harvey was so fucking tight that Mike knew he wasn't going to last long at all, so he started thrusting in and out, as hard and as fast as he possibly could. With his orgasm imminent, he buried his cock as deep into Harvey as he could and was no sooner spilling over the edge; calling out Harvey's name in a broken voice, that alone almost made Harvey come on the spot. Mike reached in front of Harvey, shoving his hand off his cock, and replacing it with his own. It only took a few pumps from Mike's hand for Harvey to come undone completely, "Oh fuck...fuck," Harvey panted as his body shivered in the throes of his orgasm.

They stood still, holding their exact position for a moment, both trying to catch their breath, before Mike slipped his cock from Harvey's ass, feeling his body jerk underneath him upon doing so. Mike walked over to his messenger bag and grabbed some wipes, tossing a few at Harvey so he could not only clean up himself, but also clean up the ridiculously expensive desk he had just come all over.

"So Harvey..tell me, still think I'm a puppy?" Mike asked once they finished getting cleaned up and dressed.

"No."

"Good."

"Well, not right now anyway. Only because I have to get some sleep tonight."

"You do realize I'm not going to fuck you every time you call me a damn puppy, right?"

"I'm not expecting you to. Like I said, I have to get some sleep, but you're welcome to come with, you can even sleep at my feet if you want, ya know, much like a puppy would," Harvey smiled.

"You are seriously the most impossible person I've ever met," Mike said, with an eye roll.

Truth be told though, Mike figures Harvey could call him whatever the hell he wanted if it resulted in things like what had happened tonight happening.


End file.
